The disclosure will be explained by way of example based on a so-called multi-lock. Such multi-locks are employed for example in sliding walls. The multi-locks allow for actuating the lock mechanism via at least two actuating elements, for example a frontal actuator and a forehead actuator. Furthermore, a locking cylinder for actuating and/or for interlocking the lock mechanism may be employed. The printed specification DE 10 2013 111 467 A1 reveals a prior-art structure of a multi-lock.